


Ghost

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Ghost [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eerie, F/M, Ghosts, One Shot, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, ghost encounter, ghost story, haunting story, haunting tale, six sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Sansa should have died that night, but she didn't. Her near death experience allowed her to encounter something so strange, she can hardly believe it herself.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I was on YouTube and stumbled upon an ambient soundtrack by Thomas Newman called "Ghosts". This song basically prompted the whole story, so I will leave a link below if you want to listen to it in the background while reading this fic. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPFhc-v93A0

It first happened when I was six; it felt like someone had lightly brushed their fingers through a lock of hair.

The next on a cold rainy night when I was walking home, catching a shadow under a streetlight and then it was gone.

The third time was different, and it will be something I will never forget.

* * *

_How can you explain the unexplainable?_

“Are you sure you’re alright?” my father asked me, as he leaned forward on the side of my bed. A bloody scab had crusted over the top of my knees, and he let his hand hover over it in wonder. “Are you sure you didn’t get a look at the license plate?”

“Even if I did, I can’t remember.”

He shook his head fretfully, worry seen in the depths of his eyes. “I’ll get something to clean it up,” he muttered, and then left my room to grab first-aid.

_I should have died back there._

I reached my hand over for my house coat, seeing the torn flesh at the bottom of my hands that grated itself harshly against the tarmac. A world of pain came over me, as my bodies ached from the crash.

“I knew you should have worn a helmet,” my father berated me as he walked into my room. A large red bag was clutched in his hand, his eyes scanning my wounds with worry. “You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“No.”

“It was foolish for you to be out that late. I don’t care how late your friends stay out at night.” He tossed the bag at the side of the bed and took a seat beside me. “I don’t want to hear a word of complaint when I put on the rubbing alcohol.”

“But it will sting.”

“I hope it does,” he snarled, and then held up the cotton ball in front of me. “Now, hold still.”

“Owww,” I grunted through gritted teeth, hating him for smearing it all over my skin. “It hurts!”

“Lift up your elbows.”

“No.”

“Do you want it to get infected?” I offered him my arm closest to him, wishing he didn’t have to apply so much pressure. “You could have called,” he reminded me. “I would have driven you home.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Your mother and I were wide awake.” He impatiently waited for me to lean my other arm in his direction, applying a new cotton ball soaked with that dreadful rubbing alcohol to apply to my elbow and hands. “It was almost midnight, and your mother was worried sick.”

“I know.”

“It’s a good thing I got in my car to look for you.” His voice almost choked up as he added, “Imagine how I reacted when I saw the state of your bike.” I avoided his eyes, trying to blot out the memories that were quickly overwhelming me. “You’re lucky to be alive, Sansa.”

“I know.”

“You should get some sleep,” he suggested, and picked up the a handful of band-aids to apply to my open wounds. “You don’t have to go to school tomorrow.”

“Thanks dad.”

The band-aids were applied in a matter of minutes, and then my father kissed me goodnight in the center of my brow. “See you in the morning,” he hushed, and then left me with a sad smile.

I groaned as I climbed out of bed, finding my pajamas in my bottom dresser and fluffing it out before I tossed it to my bed. I removed my torn sweater, seeing the torn fabric that revealed to me the truth. I shed my shorts to the ground, happy it didn’t have to rub against my bruised knees too much. I still felt that lingering cold sensation over me, but I ignored it, pulling my pink t-shirt over my head instead. The lights went out, and I went over to the window to gently pull back the drapes. Nothing. I tilted my gaze upward at the waxing moon, a tiny sliver of white that hovered amongst a starry sky. I looked down at my driveway, and then down the road, and then I let my eyes go even beyond that knowing where my thoughts were taking me, and it all of it led towards _him_.

* * *

_There’s a thin line between life and death._

Starlight; wind howling into my ears as I rode down the hill at break-neck speed. Pedal going around and around in circles, and then I leaned forward with the exhilarating feeling of speeding down the last of the hill. I slipped into darkness; the streetlight flickering strangely to distract me enough to look far behind me. A sound of a roaring engine, a sharp turn of the head, bright lights from a car blinding me and then…

_Darkness everywhere._

I flew in the air, crunching of metal sounding behind me, I landed on the side of the road, skin smearing across the gravel as I rolled over and over…

_And its cold._

I tried to cling to the ends of the weeds, the roots torn out of the ground and I found myself falling…

_So very cold._

Engine roaring through the air as the car made a break for, no help would come from that direction for sure…

_Are you lost, little one?_

The side of me slammed into a tree trunk, and then I let out a heartfelt wail as pain suddenly overwhelmed me. I clutched onto my elbows, feeling the dirt and gravel grinding itself into my skin. The forest sounded alive, leaves flapping in the wind, the branches swaying wildly, catching the light from the sliver of a moon.

_I can help you, if you’d like._

I let out violent breaths, trying to control myself as the adrenaline continued to run through me. I settled my aching head down on the patch of dirt behind me, staring up at the shadows of the trees that swayed in the autumn wind.

_I can help you._

A cold shiver ran down my spine, and I suddenly felt that I was not alone. A soft brushing was felt in the inside of my hand, starting from the bottom of my palm all the way to my finger tips; it felt cold. I snatched back my hand, resting on the top of my chest with protectiveness. The wind blew harder, sending dirt along the floor across the side of my face. I shut my eyes, tilting it away from the wind until it eventually passed.

_Let me help you._

I blinked open my eyes, afraid of what I would see. The presence was still there, that feeling that I was not entirely alone. I stared hard into the darkness, clearly aware of how hard my heart was ramming against my chest. A soft pressure was felt on my hand, like someone was cupping the top of it in a comforting manner. I wasn’t losing my mind, something is here, I can feel it- I know it.

_Will you let me?_

I nodded my head in reply, unsure if the deep sonorous voice was spoken aloud, or was it simply inside of my head. The touch spread over my arm, and even when it passed my open wound’s I felt no painful sensation. Two hands pressed against the sides of my arms, and then one hand shifted underneath my back, pushing the dirt away from my body until he could successfully lift me off the ground.

_Careful._

He leaned my weight upon him, enrapturing me in his arms until I could steadily stand on two feet. I swallowed hard, feeling the iciness of his touch. I looked upwards expecting to see a face, but there was nothing there. The wind grew softer suddenly, the pale moon illuminating my surroundings through the breaking of the tree, but I still saw nothing. The cold air around me grew worse, gliding up my spine at an alarming rate and suddenly I felt it brush against my cheek. I blinked nervously, realizing what this man must have done. “Are you a ghost?” I asked into the darkness, needing an answer right away.

The wind died down even more, a hooting of a owl was heard off into the distance. The air grew silent, like a death toll it was waiting, and just when I was about to give up hope I felt the cold air press harder against the side of my cheek. A flicker of a shadow came across my eyes, a dark lean form that was as transparent as the very air I was breathing. Blue eyes shined brightly, staring deep into my eyes with a deliberate purpose. I must be dead if I could see him; skin pale as ivory, hair black as coal, and in the corner of his temples were little streaks of grey revealing his age. Eyes bright as sapphire stared down at my lips and then it was gone, the cold went away and I was left in the darkness of the forest once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle reminder that this is a one-shot. Feel free to comment down below to let me know what you think.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
